


What Happened?

by RecluseWriter



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, None of the characters are directly stated but they are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: What happened to those times?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	What Happened?

The sun was setting over the water horizon. The rays of light made the clear water shine. The soft sounds of the waves were relaxing and peaceful. The sand quietly shifted as gentle feet walked on it. Calm stroll on the shore. Tranquility and peace as a young boy and an elegant old lady held hands as they walked down the shore. Both happy and content. What happened to those peaceful times?  
The young boy spotted something in the sand. He gazed up at the old lady who gave a nod and a peaceful smile. The boy let go the old lady’s hand and walked over to the item in the sand and picked it up. It was a small, white seashell. He rushed over to the old lady with a smile on his face eager to show what he had found. What happened to that child-like excitement?  
The old lady smiled down at the excited young boy. The boy offered the shell as a gift to the old lady. She accepted. The old lady gestured over to where the boy had originally found the sea shell. The boy looked over in wonder to see that the beach was now covered in shiny shells. His face lit up with happiness. The boy dashed over to the sea shells and started picking up the shells. The old lady just stared with a smile. The young boy turned and faced the old lady with his arms full of seashells. A big, bright smile on his face. What happened to that happiness?  
Those peaceful times were destroyed when she stopped coming to spend time with you. Dad was either yelling at mom or you. He would hit you if you didn't listen. And even if you did listen, he beat you till you passed out sometimes. Paint your flesh with red, black and blue. The house reeked of beer and when dad had beer, it wasn't safe to be in the house unless he was passed out. Mom would have men you didn’t know over and they would make noise. Sometimes dad watched. You didn’t know what they were doing, did you? Them and their eyes. Those peaceful times are gone because of them.  
That child-like excitement disappeared when she stopped coming. What was exciting about life? Going to movies, going shopping, hanging out with friends….You didn’t find them exciting. Hanging out with him only made you forget your “home” life. What about having food to eat? Having a roof to sleep under that wasn’t your home? Did none of that make you excited? Or even excited for the future that maybe things will turn around? No? Figured as much. You lost your excitement the day you realized there was nothing to look forward to.  
You lost your happiness the day she stopped coming. Happiness is a fleeting thing. It doesn’t last forever and it will never last forever. Why weren’t you happy? Your life isn’t something to be happy about but there were somethings that should of made you happy. What about your friend? He cared and looked after you. He even offered his home to you. Him caring about your worthless existence didn’t make you happy? The zookeeper worrying about you enough to bring you to the back room in secret? The girl inviting you to her birthday party even thought you never spoke? The priest and his sister's conversations? The doctor who offered you food and shelter? The nurse who gave you cold compresses? The policewoman who brought you home time and time again? None of them made you happy? You lost your happiness the day you believed that no one would care about you without hurting you in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my friend for proof reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
